


Mo Rún Dosceite

by ailichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Decolonising Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailichi/pseuds/ailichi
Summary: Tá fadhbanna ag Séamus lena chuid obair bhaile, is lena fhoghlaimeoireacht go ginerálta. Ní mhothaíonn sé go bhfuil áit dó i Hogwarts, agus tá faitíos air go sé mar eachtrannach sa Bhreatain, nach bhfuil ábalta aon duine, nó aon ní acadúile, a thuiscint. Sin go dtí a chasann sé le Dean. Tá na buartha céanna aige. Tá sé níos éasca dul i ngleic leis na dushlán atá rompu nuair atá siad á déanamh le chéile. Go luath, tá Séamus ag titim i ngrá le Dean. Ach an bhfuil na mothúcháin chéile ag Dean?Maidir leis an bhfic seo: tá an scéal gan mórán claonadh ón gcanon - chun a bheith níos cruinne, tá sí gan morán *trácht* ar an gcanon - seachas beagánín Quidditch, mar atá riachtanach. Tá mé ag cuir an scéal seo suas ar an gCartlann ath-uair, mar rinne mé an-chuid ath-scríobh uirthi. Tá súil agam go mbainfidh sibh taitneamh asti!
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Mo Rún Dosceite

**Author's Note:**

> Tá na hainmeacha uilig fágtha mar a thá, seachas an fada a chuir mé isteach ar ‘Séamus.’ An rud is tábhachtaí, nach ea? :D

Bhí sé mar nós ag Séamus fanacht suas go mall san oíche óna óige. Ní raibh sé de chumas aige dul a choladh ar aon nós; bhain sé úsáid maith as a airneán, go hiondúil, ag staidéar go dian díograiseach: ag iarraidh coinneál suas, don mhórchuid, in ionad aon sárchéim acadúile a bhaint amach.

Bhí na coinnleacha beagnach ídithe sa Seomra Caidrimh faoi tráth seo. Bhog Séamus níos cóngaraí don tine. Ní raibh duine ar bith eile fágtha sa seomra; seicáil Séamus an clog - ceathrú chun a haon. B’fhuath leis réalt-eolaíocht, ach sin a bhí idir láimhe aige, agus ní mhór dó é a chríochnú freisin, mar bheidh an rang ag dul ar aghaidh ar maidin - i gceann cúpla uaire faoin am seo. Níor thaithin an tollamh leis, ach bhí sé níos doimhne ná sin, chun an fhíreinne a rá. Ráméis amach is amach a bhí san ábhar, dar leis, ach is féidir le seafóid a bheith contúirteach. Cé a chreidfí go raibh cinnúint ag baint leis an saol? Agus cé hiad na daoine a bhfuil rath geallta dóibh? Sin ceist eile, ach ní cheist cothrom é.

Mothaíonn Séamus ó Éire. A chlann, an teanga, an ceol. Chuaigh sé thall go Hogsmeade ag lorg teach tabhairne ina raibh buíon ceoil Ceilteach a fháil, ach theip sé iad a aimsiú. Beidh dearmad déanta aige ar na poirt uilig faoi am a fhillfidh sé abhaile. Níor oir na ceachtanna i Hogwarts dó ach an oireach - bhíodh sé mar nós aige a dhraíocht a chasadh as Gaeilge, ní sa teanga casta ársa seo, Laidin. Níobh fiú a bheith ag tabhairt amach faoi, ámh - ní raibh aon leigheas ar an scéal ná an obair a dhéanamh.

Chum Séamus an chuid eile dena obair bhaile chomh tapa agus ab fhéidir, agus chaith sé síos a pheann cleithe. Bhí sé réidh don leaba, agus ní hionadh go raibh sé tuirseach traochta. Chaith sé a dhúch is a phinn isteach ina mhála, agus chuaigh sé suas na staighre i dtreo an seomra codhlata. Ní raibh éinne ina ndúiseacht, agus lig Séamus osna beag d’fhaoiseamh as. Bhí sé ceart go leor a bheith mar scolaire lagmheasartha, gan daoine a bheith ar an eolas go raibh sé ag obair chun an leibhéal sin a shroicint. Bhí a thuismitheoirí ag íocadh go leor chun é a sheoladh go dtí an scoil seo, agus níor theastaigh uaidh chliseadh orthu. Bhain Séamus a chulaith scoile chomh ciúin agus ab fhéidir leis, is tharraing sé a léine oíche air.

“Night, Séimí” a dúirt guth íseal. Bhain sé preab uafásach as Séamus.

“Chuir tú m’anam trasna ionam, Dean. Fuck,” a d’fheagair sé, “cheap mé go raibh tú id chodladh sámh. Sea, night; feicfidh mé thú ag an mbricfeasta”

“Cinnte dearfach, mate. Codladh sámh”

“Is tusa freisin”. D’iompaigh Séamus isteach sa leaba is rinne sé iarracht tairbhe a bhaint as an méid den oíche a bhí fágtha.

.

Dúisigh Séamus go moch ar maidin. Mí Aibreán in iar-thuaisceart na hAlbain a bhí sé, agus thosnaigh breacadh an lae ag a cúig a chlog, nó níos luaithe. Rinne sé dearmad na cuirtíní a tharraingt aréir. Chuimil sé a shúile agus d’ullmhaigh sé é féin.

Bhí Dean ag déanamh an rud céanna, sa solas lag is lom. Ní raibh aon deifir orthu, mar ní bheadh na ranganna ag thosnú go dtí a naoi a chlog. Thug Dean a lámh go Séamus.

“An bhfuil tú ceart go leor, a Shéimí? Tá tú ag staidéar ró-dhian na laethanta seo,”

Ní raibh Séamus dúisithe a dhotháin chun bréag a chumadh; ar aon nós, Dean a bhí i gceist - beidh a fhios aige.

“Ní theastaíonn uaim teipeadh sna scrudaithe. Nílim ag éirí ró-mhaith le sin, ámh.” Lig sé mionghaire as. “Cuir amú ama a bhí le dul ar aghaidh sa mheanscoil tar éis na hOWLS, b’fhéidir.”

Shuí Dean síos ar an leaba in aice le Séamus. “Mothaíonn gach éinne anseo nach bhfuil siad in oiriúint de ó am go chéile, Séa, ní ortsa amháin atá an tualach sin. Nach bhfuilimse féin as líne fada, uasal, bródúil d’asarlaithe Briotanacha? Ó, ní hea! Muggleborn amach is amach mise, agus inimirceach dara glúine le dul leis. Is coimhthíoch muid araon. Tá cúis níos doimhne ná sin ionat, tá’s agam.”

Bhí láncheart aige. Ach ... “Tá draoícht gleoite agatsa. Lámh i lámh le d’ealaín - aiceanta. Sin an fáth go bhfuil tú anseo - d’fhiúntas. Níl braon de draoícht fágtha ionam. Nuair a bhí mé óg, bhí mo thuismitheoirí mórtasach im ghaisce. Bhain mé cúpla geit maith as m’athair agus mé im ghasúr! Ach anois, mothaíonn mo chumacht srianta, neamh treoirithe. Sin an fáth a dhéanaim an _pyro_ uile. Mar níl mórán modhaíocht ag baint leis.” D’fhéach Séamus go cobhsaí ar an úrlar. Ní raibh sé chun deor a shileadh.

Ní dúirt Dean aon rud ar feadh tamaillín. “Tá leigheas ar an scéal, ach caithigh mé macnamh ar. You told me before that you were good at magic as a kid? Maybe try some of the stuff you were doing back then,”

Ní tháinig sé isteach i gcloigeann Séamus chun a bheith náirithe faoin comhairle seo. “Tá an ceart agat. D’athraigh mé mo teanga. Níor inis mé é sin duit riamh, ach is cainteoir Gaeilge ó dhúchais mé. Bíonn an Béarla mar streachailt go leor faoi deireadh lá fada uaireanta, gan trácht ar an Laidin. Ceapaim go bhfuil an rud is fearr ná cleachtadh a dhéanamh as Gaeilge ar m’obair bhaile Geasaíochta. Is féidir leis an Laidin _go hang_ ,” - sin nath cainte a mhúin Dean dó - “Chuirfidh mé ceist ar McGonagall freisin, an bhfuil a fhios aici an d’fhéadfaí aon tionchar a bheith ar teanga ar an draoícht a chasann tú.”

“Sin é. Is léir go bhfuil imbhualadh éigint ann,” Thug Dean baróg do Shéamus, ag rá “I’ve every faith in ya, bruv. Every faith.”

Bhí luisne tagtha in aghaidh Séamus faoin tráth a tharraing Dean siar. Bhí fonn éigin air póg a fháil ó Dhean, agus ní raibh a fhios aige go deo cad a dhéanamh faoi. Bhí siad fós an-chóngarach lena chéile. Chaith Séamus sracfhéachaint ar a nglúine, áit a raibh siad i dteagmháil.

“Go raibh maith agat,” dúirt sé, ag féachaint isteach in aghaidh Dean aríst. “Bhéinnse caillte murach tusa.”

“Á mhuis,” a dúirt Dean, ag chuir a bheola ar chnámh grua Séamus. “I’d be fair fuckin _caillte_ without you an’ all.”

Chuir Séamus a bhéal ar bhéalín Dean, agus thug sé póg simplí is lách dó. Rud leochaileach, bog is sámh. Tharraing Dean é chuige le lámha ciúin, cumasach, agus d’fhreagair sé é. Luigh Séamus siar ar a leaba, agus lean Dean é, go dtí go raibh sé ag luí air. Níor stad siad go dtí go raibh an beirt acu séite, agus a n-aghaidh chíríneach le faoiseamh agus scaoileadh agus lúchair. Mhothaigh Dean go raibh rud éigin a bhí reoite le fada ag leá ina chliabhrach. B’aoibhinn le Séamus an mothú de meachain eadrom corp Dean air, bhraith sé go raibh cead aige a scíth a ligin don chéad uair i dtamaill fada. Ghlac sé Dean chuige féin, agus d’fheagair Dean é.

Maidin breá a bhí inti, faoi dheireadh.

**Author's Note:**

> B'aoibheann liom dá mba rud é gur cuirtear ráiteis leis an bhfic seo, as Gaelige nó as Béarla nó aon meascán ba mhian leat! : )


End file.
